I'll Always Be There For You
by LorelaiGilmoreForLife
Summary: This takes place durning Lorelai's Graduation when Rory goes off the New York to find Jess. Only she goes to tell him she loves him and that she wants him to come back to Stars Hollow with her so they can be together. The two love the plan, but will it b


**Title:** I'll Always Be There For You  
**Summary:** This takes place durning, "Lorelai's Graduation" when Rory goes to see Jess. Only she decides to tell him how she really feels. So, she tells him she loves him and asks him to come back to stars hollow with her. HE accepts, not thinking of the concequences of going back there. And how Dean is going to reacte to all this. Rory Jess Fic. Not for Dean-lovers.  
** Rating:** T.  
**Archiving:** Yes of course, just email me to tell me where its going.

** A/N:** _This is my second attempt at a Gilmore Girls fic. I think the first one is going pretty well. So it is mandatory that I have lots of feedback and reviews from you. If I don't get alot, I won't continue writing. I really need them for inspiration. _

----------

**Chapter One**

_**Come Home With Me **_

Paris was talking, and Rory had no idea what about. She nodded her head occasionally and muttered, "Uh Huhs." but she really wasn't listening. The aspect that Jess had called her house yesterday was overwhelming. Everything was better now that he was gone, or so her mind was making her think. The truth was, when she looked deep inside herself, Jess was the only one that really got to her; in that 'make butterflies in your stomach' kind of way. She knew it was wrong, but she had feelings for him; Big time feelings. The kind of feelings that won't go away unless you do something about them. And she knew what she had to do; she had to make them be fulfilled, she had to make Jess come back to Stars Hollow, she needed him, she wanted him, hell she was pretty sure she loved him. Then she thought of Dean, and how much he loved her. She knew Dean didn't deserve for her to dump him over another guy, but it was time. She had been with him, and thought for a while that she loved him. In her heart she knew that not true. She loved Jess, and she had to get him before it was too late.

Rory had never cut school before and to be honest; she was scared. Always the Strait-A and perfect student Rory never did bad things, ever: until this. This was a bad thing. Sneaking off to New York to see a boy in the middle of the school day, definatley qualified as bad. She knew it was wrong but it had to be done.

She then went to the nearest bus station and checked the schedule. One was leaving for New York City in twenty minutes. 'Just my luck.' Rory thought with a smile. She paid her ticket and got on the bus. The bus ride was fine, Rory thought about what she was going to say to Jess. She could think of a million things she would say, but she knew that the only thing she could do is speak from her heart.

Rory got off the bus and looked around. She was in the city. Alone. Her mom always told her about never going into the city alone. But she wouldn't be alone for long. She would be with Jess. Her and Jess. Rory and Jess. She said those two names over and over again in her head. And she liked the sound of her name next to his. She wanted them to be together.

Jess had told her that he was staying in Washington Square Park. She asked around, but people in this city didn't seem very friendly. One person muttered something about 5th and then she said out loud, "Where is fifth?" but the person that gave her such valuable information was already gone.

Rory found a map, and found her way to the park herself. There she spotted Jess sitting on a bench reading. He looked exactly the same way that she had seen him that night. She just wanted him to embrace her in his arms and hold her for eternity. But first she would have to say hello to him. She fixed her hair, made sure her skirt was strait and walked up to him.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Rory hey!" He answered back. 'This is the best surprise of the century. I wonder what she's doing here. Why she is here. Is she still with Dean." A million questions spread though Jess's head like wildfire. He couldn't bombard her though.

"So, I came to see you. I found you!" she said, giving him one of her Bambi-Eyed looks.

'God I love this girl.' He thought.

"So I don't mean to be coy, but what are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you, mistake-me-not I am, but just wondering?" he asked her.

"Well there is a reason why I came. I……I want you to come back to Stars Hollow." She said.

"Ok why?" he asked.

"Well I have been thinking and, I know there is something between us, something that I don't want to ignore. Something I can't ignore. I, I think I love you Jess." She said blushing; he deserved to know the truth.

'Oh my fucking god. Rory the girl of my dreams just said she loved me.' He thought.

"Wow, well I love you." He said without a doubt, looking up at her. "But what about Dean?" he asked.

"Well things aren't broken off with him, but they will be. I thought I loved Dean at one point, but now I know I didn't. I need you. I love you. You are the guy for me. Will you please come back?" Rory was saying this with such passion and speaking truly from her heart that she thought she was going to burst into tears.

"Yes I will. Anything for you." He said and he captured her lips in his in a passionate and wonderful kiss.

Rory had never felt anything like this before. This kiss was wild, filled with passion. Nothing like kissing Dean. She knew this guy was the one for her.

Rory then withdrew. "Jess, I need to break it off with Dean before we do anything. I want to kiss you so badly again, but I don't want to be cheating. I want to go home, break it off with him and be with you." She said.

"Ok." He said understanding her logic.

"Now can we go back, because I don't want to miss ALL of the day." She said.

"That's right you cut school for me. Little vixen." He said wrapping his arm around her body. "So you want a ride back?" he asked.

"That would be great." She answered. He was really coming back really coming back. She was so happy.

"Wait." He stated remembering the one thing that made him leave.

"Where am I going to stay, I mean I can't go back to Luke's. He hasn't had enough time to cool off yet. And the car, not the nicest place." He said, realizing the one problem in there little plan.

"You could stay with me." She offered.

"What about you're mom?" he asked.

"We could just not tell her, for a while. I could talk to Luke, and you could stay in my room for a few days. My mom rarely goes in there, it will be fine."

"Ok, thanks Rory. I love you." He said.

"I love you too Jess." She said. She was happy, he was happy. They felt nothing could go wrong. Little did they know that feelings would soon change drastically once they got back to Stars Hollow.

----------

_**Hope you enjoyed. I need your reviews. Please I take the time to write, you should take the time to give feedback. :) Thank you all again:) **_


End file.
